


Nights Like This

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Parabatai, beds and blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Alec and Jace get into bed together as grown-up boys and it should feel different, but it doesn’t.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: Jalec Prompt Challenge - January





	Nights Like This

At night, all cats are grey, Alec told himself as he got under the hotel blanket next to Jace, as he had done so often while they were boys.   
  
But now it was different, wasn’t it?   
  
They were grown up, and their gestures had meaning now. Alec was painfully aware of the Clave’s overt disapproval of same sex relationships and he was now at the age when his love for Jace could no longer be dismissed as a silly childish crush. So he would have to work harder, bury it deeper and not upset anyone with his stupid feelings anymore. Most of all, Jace, because the worst thing he could imagine was Jace looking at him in disgust and distancing himself from his parabatai.   
  
_Parabatai._ How Alec had expected the bond to dull his already existing feelings, he could not explain. Further evidence he was not the sharpest arrow in the quiver, he thought. Only an idiot would think sharing a soul with someone else would not bring the two people closer together. 

“You okay there, bro?” Jace asked, feeling Alec lying next to him all stiffly. “I would really like to snuggle for sleep and I can’t do it with you planking here next to me.”   
  
“Oh, sorry, let me just…” Alec said and willed himself to relax.   
  
Jace immediately glued himself to Alec’s side, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder and putting a leg over his parabatai’s.   
  
Alec got a whiff of Jace’s oat milk shampoo from Jace moving close and making himself small against his side. Jace always smelled so clean and… innocent somehow. Maybe it was Alec’s love, making him imagine the sweetest things every time he picked up on Jace’s scent. But that scent filled Alec with happiness and sunshine every time he was close enough to catch it. 

They lay quietly in the dark for a while and at some point Alec assumed Jace had fallen asleep.   
  
“Alec, do you still love me?” Jace asked suddenly, his voice sounding louder in the darkness of the room and the stillness of the night.   
  
“Of course I love you. Not ‘still’. I will always love you, you’re my parabatai.” Alec said, sounding a bit too rushed even to his own ears.   
  
“No, I mean, love-love me? You became so distant and I don’t know why. We used to be inseparable.”   
  
“Wait. You knew?” Alec asked, feeling sadness take over him. Why was Jace being so cruel?   
  
“Yes, and I was afraid. I’m a mess. I don’t think I deserve your love. As parabatai, I told myself, at least you get something back for your love and loyalty. And for all the times I was out doing dumb shit and you covered for me, even took beatings for me. I’m not worthy. I used to think you would find someone as soon as we were no longer kids. You’re gorgeous, capable, a leader, and cute on top. Everyone loves that.”   
  
“You are such an idiot. You could have said something. I only want you. I noticed there are people interested in me. Guys. A guy. I figured out he was laying it on thick.”   
  
“You… you knew about Magnus? Why didn’t you go on a date with him? He’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn! You’d be set for life!”   
  
“He’s not the one boy I love.” Alec said, shrugging beneath Jace.   
  
“I admit. In this, I was an idiot.” Jace said softly. “I love you too, Alec. There isn’t anyone else for me. I tried to tell myself I should get over never having you.” 

  
“But you do, Jace, you do. There’s nothing I won’t give you, nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” Alec whispered. “You just don’t act like you want any of it.”   
  
“I do. I want everything with you. And I’m correcting that now,” Jace gave back, moving up so he could brush his lips against Alec’s, one hand cupping Alec’s cheek.   
  
“Don’t play, Jace. I can’t… I won’t bounce back if you treat me like an experiment. Please... “   
  
Jace straddled Alec fully and let his hands roam across his parabatai’s chest, tracing the defined muscle and leaving little trails in the soft hair.   
  
Alec reached around Jace and pulled the blanket back up over him.   
  
Jace smiled, loving how, even in intense moments, Alec’s brain thought of keeping Jace warm and he was acting on reflex.   
  
He leaned down, melting against Alec and kissing him for real, their lips sliding against each other effortlessly, like in a practiced dance, while one of Jace’s hands rested on Alec’s throat and the other disappeared between them, a bit lower, to find and pinch at a nipple, smiling when that earned him a moan and Alec arching up and squirming into the touch.   
  
Jace could also feel Alec hardening under him and he ground his hips into Alec’s, growling low in his throat at the sensation of their clothed cocks grinding into each other. He wanted nothing more than to lose the clothes and be as close as possible, skin on skin, and later, he wanted to finally be inside Alec. The mere thought made him throb in his underwear.   
  
But first, some reassurance was in order.   
  
“I would never play with you. Not like this. Not about this. Alec, you’re the one for me. I am sorry I took so long.” Jace said, fully opening the bond on his side. “Feel.” He added, resting his forehead against Alec’s.   
  
For a few moments, they were completely lost in each other, the bond making them one mind.   
  
This time, it was Alec who closed the distance between them, pulling Jace close and kissing him with a passion that left Jace reeling and with red bitten lips. It was as though Alec had made his decision and had given in to it, once he had heard the words he’d needed from Jace. And once Alec decided something was the right thing to do, there was no stopping him.


End file.
